


Dark Hearts

by vilesouls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Short Chapters, bc i can and im lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilesouls/pseuds/vilesouls
Summary: 3racha are explorers. While in a mysterious forest they come across 3 beautiful vampires.





	1. Explorers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from dance line skz player and my love for 3racha enjoy :))))

Chan took a deep breath right before he whacked some branches out of his way. Behind him was his two best friends and co-explorers, Seo Changbin and Han Jisung. They were investigating a deep creepy forest. Jisung was scared out of his mind. Jisung shook in his boots while Changbin looked up at the night sky at peace. Chan reached a small clearing where they decided to take a rest for a bit. 

"Can we sleep or something??? I'm getting cold." Jisung complained, he didn't want the others to know he was scared, that'd be embarrassing.  

"Awh, the baby's scared." Changbin teased the younger.

"Hush up" Chan said in his aussie accent as he heard a rustling in a bush. They all looked at the bush and out popped out a cat. Black and white fur and a pink button nose. Jisung screeched with his eyes closed and hopped in Changbin's arms. Changbin dropped Jisung while Chan looked behind the bush. The cat jumped back into the bush while the three men followed. Behind the bushed area was a huge old abandoned mansion. Jisung let out an astonished "Wow" but Chan just shushed him while they slowly moved closer to the huge building. Judging by the placement of the moon, it was about to be midnight. The trio of explorers were all tired and needed a place to sleep. The cat seemed as if to guide them to the front door through an old garden. The cat looked back every now and then to make sure the trio was following him. Once they reached the front door, the cat meowed as loud as he could and suddenly the door opened. The three backed away in such shock and when a beautiful face opened the door, they stepped forward. 

"Keigo! The hell you've been boy!?" The beautiful man scolded the cat and then looked up at the three dumbfounded males in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked

"I'm Bang Chan and this is Han Jisung and Seo Changbin. We were exploring the forest near your home and we saw a cat and it seemed to be leading us somewhere and we ended up here.." Chan explained "What is your name?" Chan could tell the male was hesitant to respond, or even continue the conversation. Jisung just stood there staring are the beautiful being in front of them.

"My name is Lee Minho. We don't have visitors often but I'll let you in" Minho opened the door to reveal a beautiful interior. A grand ballroom-like staircase and blood red carpet. A candle lit chandelier hung from the high roof and paintings decorated the walls. Minho guided the visitors in and closed the door behind them. Keigo went off somwhere. Jisung was in awe of the whole house. Another figure walked down the steps of the staircase. Changbin gasped as soon as the figures beauty was revealed by the light. 

"Minho, who are these people?" He asked with a stern voice. "We have...visitors Hyunjin" Minho responded while revealing the other males name. Hyunjin chuckled as he said "Alright then, go get Felix while I show them around" The three explorers introduced themselves and when it was Changbin's turn he was a bit more flirty with it. Hyunjin showed them around the mansion and then brought them to a large room with a fireplace and some nice couches where Minho sat alone. 

"Felix is on his way down" Minho informed Hyunjin. Hyunjin directed the three boys to sit while everyone conversed. Jisung was ending his story when someone else walked in

"And that's how I fell down a pit in Morroco! I mean I eventually got out but.." Jisung was trying his hardest to impress Minho and it kinda seemed it was working but Jisung couldn't tell for sure. Eventually, Felix decided to speak. "Hello everyone" he said in a cheery Australian accent. Chan whipped his head back to see who had the accent. His eyes widened when he saw Felix. 

"Ah! Felix! You finally decided to join the party!" Hyunjin greeted him. Jisung and Changbin introduced themselves while Chan can only let out a shy "Hi". The group catted a little bit more and shared some laughs and more stories. 

"Well, I think everyone is tired." Minho stood up and glanced at a grandfather clock in the corner of the room and it read 2:43. Jisung gasped when he saw the time. The explorers forgot about how tired they were while they were talking with the three new people they met. Chan and Jisung were the ones talking the most, trying to impress who they'd found attractive. Changbin on the other hand, seemed a bit off. Once the visitors were at the rooms the nice young men let them have, Changbin went to speak to Chan. 

"Chan, did you notice anything about those guys when we were talking?" Changbin asked. "No, why?" Chan replied with a bit of worry in his voice. "They had pointy teeth of sorts? I don't really know but they seem weird but DAMN are they attractive" Changbin told Chan.

Chan scoffed and agreed "What are they? Vampires?? Be realistic Bin, they are CRAZY attractive though. You are just tired. Get some rest." Little did they know that Minho was listening to the conversation. 

"Shit" he said to himself and he rushed down the hallway to Hyunjin's bedroom.


	2. The Morning

Chan woke up in the morning all tired and sore from walking the previous day. It took him a couple seconds to remember where he was but as soon as he knew, he got up. He walked to the bedroom door to go downstairs but as he opened the door he saw Felix on the other side about to knock on the door. 

"Oh g'day" Felix's face lit up when the door opened. Chan slightly blushed as he looked at the younger aussie. 

"G'mornin" Chan responded. He suddenly remembered the conversation with Bin from last night. He noticed how when the three young men spoke they were either looking down or had their mouths just barely open. Chan started getting suspicious but shook it off when he heard Felix beginning to speak.

"Jisung and Minho were the first ones up so they are making some brekkie for everyone. Hyunjin told me to wake you up while he woke up Changbin. Ready to head on down to eat?" Felix spoke to Chan.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go then" Chan responded with a smile.

At the table, the group all spoke of hoe the dreamed that night and asked if the guests slept well. Changbin spoke of how he kept seeing a large stone with various holes in it.

"It was weird. I kept seeing it everywhere." Bin explained. Hyunjin finished his drink and started explaining to Bin what his dream meant.

"This stone you kept seeing is called a hag stone. It can mean one of two things. Something positive in the future, or your need to be protected.." Hyunjin explained "Perhaps I can help with both." Bin didn't know if Hyunjin was flirting but he still blushed. 

Everyone noticed this and chuckling was heard throughout the table. The breakfast that was prepared by Minho and Jisung was delicious. They all ate quickly and soon went back to the rooms to change into regular clothes.

Chan caught up with Bin as they were walking back to the rooms and expressed his concerns about the maybe vampires that have let them in their home.

"Bin! About our conversation last night. I think you are right but we need more proof." Chan worried.

"Okay, but I think I like Hyunjin..." Bin expressed his concerns with Chan

"Okay but....I think I like Felix so let's find out what to do." Chan admitted


	3. Fangs

Since Jisung was super whipped for Minho they decided to not tell him. Don't want to break his young heart, right?

Changbin and Chan gathered for a small rendezvous in Chan's room. 

"To be honest with you Chan, I really like it here and I also really like Hyunjin so I really wouldn't mind being a damn slave to them..." Changbin sighed

"Are you crazy?? We are literally explorers in an abandoned castle with VAMPIRES??" Chan worried for the mindset his friend was gaining for being here for too long

"AGH! You're right, but we technically still don't have solid proof that they are vampires though...like what if we are just paranoid??" Changbin tried to convince himself and Chan

After the discussion, the pair found Jisung peeking through the corner of a wall. They walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder

Jisung jumped but then saw his friends. "Geez you guys scared me. Come look at this" 

When they all peeked they saw a very beautiful scene.

The vampires seemed to be dancing..a beautiful dance no doubt. It looked as if they practiced it for decades. There was no mistake, all in perfect sync.

"What the hell are they doing??" Changbin half-yelled half-whispered.

Anxiety was building up in Chan but soon Jisung responded to Changbin with a cheery "Let's just ask!" 

Jisung walked up to the vampires and said "So what'cha doin?"

They suddenly stopped and Hyunjin looked to Minho as if it was his cue.

"We are practicing a dance for you guys..we love visitors and especially you guys so we made a dance" Minho responded as he pat Jisungs head

"O-oh t-that's so thoughtful of you guys" Jisung stuttered at the touch of Minho's hand on his head

Chan walked into the conversation with a cheery "You guys dance so well!"

Felix eyes got all sparkly when Chan walked in. Changbin followed behind Chan and they all dissolved into private conversations with what seemed their designated vampires. Chan had a plan though. He was head over heels for Felix but he wanted to find his proof. He needed to see the fangs. Over dinner they all spoke and Chan's plan was to be as flirty as possible with Felix and maybe even fluster him so he'd forget about hiding his teeth.

Chan asked Felix about their lives here and how do they date and so on.

"We don't really date much here" Felix chuckled "I used to date before i..moved in. I kinda miss it not gonna lie"

By the end of dinner, Chan's plan seemed to fail, but at least he gained some information on how they live around here. Everyone was heading to bed except Chan and Felix they were wandering the halls while having a super deep conversation. Then one of Chan's plan worked.

To win over Felix's heart

The two had ended up having an intense makeout session back in Chan's room. Chan was latched onto Felix's neck when he noticed it. Felix had fangs. Instead of getting scared Chan just continued showing love to the other aussie. After they finished, they were sitting on the side of Chan's bed when Chan decided to bring up the fang situation to Felix.

"So uh Felix..I saw something as we were doing our thing" Chan stumbled over his words "F-Fangs"

Felix panicked and knew Hyunjin would kill him "I-I have to go" the younger started to head out but Chan grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not scared, just tell me the truth. To be honest, I kinda like it?" Chan tried to relieve the other

"R-Really??" Felix sighed a breath of relief "That's good. Just don't tell Hyunjin or Minho you found out please"

Chan led Felix to sit on his knee and said "Yeah. I promise, it's our secret" 

Chan kissed Felix's forehead as they both fell backwards on the bed giggling.


	4. Next Morning

Felix woke up next to a sleepy Chan. Felix slowly recollected last night's events. He thanked god that nothing went to far. If something did happen, Minho and Hyunjin would've found out and murdered him for it. Felix finally recollected how he exposed his secret to Chan. Chan promised to not tell anyone. He would keep his promise ,right? 

Chan woke up and placed his arm over Felix's tummy. He gave Felix an innocent, lazy kiss on the cheek. 

"Good morning" Chan yawned

"M-morning" Felix was too focused on how not to be killed by Minho and Hyunjin to say or do anything cute back to Chan. Chan did not waste anymore time. "So like...you're a vampire?" Chan asked as if he didn't already know. Felix was secretly hoping Chan would forget, but sadly he did not. Felix looked at him and nodded. Chan just got up from the bed and looked out the window.

"That's cool, we can make this work, can't we?" Chan looked back at Felix

"This?" Felix questioned "If 'this' actually happens, Minho and Hyunjin will  _actually_ kill me" 

"I'll protect you"

"It's not that easy"

"Trust me, I think I can take them on"

"Trust me, you can't"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Jisung popping his head in the room "Hey, Minho says to come down for breakfast." Jisung seemed to be suspicious of the two alone in the room together but just disappeared quickly after he delivered Minho's message.

The two looked at each other and were hesitant to leave the room but ended up heading downstairs to eat.

 


	5. Yes Sir

Breakfast was tough for Felix. All Felix could do is feel guilty. Chan knew and would probably tell the other two. If they knew, they'd leave. If they left, Felix would be sad and lonely...again. Felix also felt guilty because if the explorers left, Minho and Hyunjin would know something had happened. They would know that Chan had found out and would literally  _murder_ him. Felix still had so much to live for. He furrowed his eyebrows while thinking of all of this. He was stressed, anyone with eyes could tell.

Chan was the only one who noticed at the breakfast table and asked "Lixie, are you okay?" while rubbing his hand up and down Felix's thigh.

"Yeah im fine. Don't worry" Felix responded with a smile. Chan simply smiled back and tapped Felix's knee with his hand and when back to conversating with Jisung and Minho about some other subject.

After breakfast, Minho was sneaking around the house with Hyunjin. 

"We can't trust him anymore. He exposed us, that fool."

"Minho, we can't just kill him.."

"Have you gone SOFT?? Are you really falling for these damn humans too? All we need to do is our dance and then kill them. That. Is. It. Am i clear?"

"Yes sir..."

 

 

...


End file.
